and it ends
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: I didn't stop screaming when they spoke kindly.I didn't stop screaming when they yelled.I didn't stop screaming when they took me away.I don't think I've ever stopped screaming since.Please read
1. Default Chapter

This is my first X-Men story.....I can use some tips.Please review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Title:And It Ends  
  
Chapter1:screams  
  
======================================================  
  
They had found me in a deep cold cave crying.They had told me I was only a baby when I was found.They couldn't understand how I came to be there.A family had adopted me the day after.They didn't think I was one of them.They would never guess that I was.I never really knew up until now that I was adopted.I never really knew who I was until that one horrible day.I remember it exactly,how could I ever forget.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Silent lullaby murmurs in the wind...Light in the dark hm........."  
  
"Auralye!Stop daydreaming and get your butt down here.Your gonna be late for school!Hurry up!"My mom yelled.  
  
I stopped singing and hummed silently to myself.I placed the brush back on the drawer and looked into the mirror. I saw a fifteen year old girl looking back at me through large violet, silver flecked eyes.Her curly black hair framed her small pale face.At first glance you would only be able to see those huge erie eyes.  
  
It was a freak that I saw.A freak, what I am.Everyday at school I'd get teased and such just because of the way my eyes look.Even my best friends Carol thought they were creepy.  
  
"They just look really wierd."She had said."It's almost like your a mutant."  
  
Mutant  
  
Mutant  
  
Those words echoed in my head.  
  
"I'm not!"I had screamed at her face."I don't have powers or anything!"She had looked up at me with fright in her eyes.  
  
"I never said you were one!I just said you looked it."She had replied.  
  
"Auralye!!!!"My mom bellowed downstairs.I snapped out of my memories.  
  
"Coming!"I yelled back while storming down the stairs.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I walked through the hall keeping to myself as usual.People walked quickly pass me.Some whispered freak and some were too afraid to look at me.I wanted to scream at them.Scream out that I'm not a mutant.That I'm not a freak.I had no powers,none.  
  
I passed by a group of cheerleaders.They whispered among themselves and turned to stare at me.  
  
"Hey freak!"One of them cried out.I continued walking,trying my best to ignore her.  
  
"Hey freak!What? are you afraid?"the leader yelled out.Her name was Krisy and she was the most snobbiest conceited girl you could ever meet.  
  
I stopped and I clenched my fists tightly together.I had to go through with things like this everyday,I should be used to it by now.But somehow I couldn't help feeling the anger.  
  
"Hey look the freak is angry."She yelled out.Some of the kids stopped to watch.  
  
"I'm not a freak!"I said and turned around to face her.She smirked at me.  
  
"Your a freak!You'll always be a freak."All of the kids in the hall had stopped to watch by now.  
  
"Freak!Freak!"Krisy started to chant.The cheerleaders began to catch up with thier leader and started to chant along.Then the rest of the kids there started up too.  
  
"Freak freak freak....-"They called out in unison.  
  
"I'm not a freak!!!"I yelled out.Tears blurred my vision as I look around at their faces.Anger.That was all I saw.No sympathy,no regret.Just anger and hate.  
  
"Freak freak!"They continued on.  
  
"Stop it!"I cried out.Tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Freak freak freak!"They continued.Some of them started to laugh.  
  
"Die freak!You deserve to die!"Krisy laughed.  
  
"I'm not a freak!!!!!"I screamed out loudly.Anger surged through me.Suddenly the lights went off.Louds screams were heard everywhere.I stood crying and shaking with anger.I was lost in darkness and rage.There where screams everywhere.Loud painful screeches rang out around me.Suddenly the lights flickered on.  
  
Blood everywhere.  
  
I screamed.  
  
That was how they found me.Crouching on the ground.Pools of blood everywhere.My eyes tightly shut and my ears covered.I didn't stop screaming when they spoke kindly.I didn't stop screaming when they yelled.I didn't stop screaming when they took me away.I don't think I've ever stopped screaming since.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
So.....what does everyone think?Creepy?R&R 


	2. dreams

Please read and review!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Title:and it ends Chapter2:Dreams  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Auralye?"a women's soft whisper. I turned to face her.She was a beautiful women with strange white hair. "Do you remember what happened back there?"she asked me.I shook my head slowly.She smiled at me and reached out her hand.I scooted away quickly into the corner of the room.I held myself protectively and looked up at her in fear.I couldn't understand any of this.What did these people want with me.  
  
"Auralye come on,I won't hurt you.I just want to talk to you."I shook my head violently.I didn't want her near me.I didn't want her in here.  
  
She sighed"I'll go now.The professor will be in to see you in a bit."I watched as she left.Within a second or so, I heard voices outside of the door.I slowly crawled over and pressed my ear on the door and listened.  
  
"she won't talk professor."It was the women's voice.  
  
"It's so strange..."A man's calm voice.  
  
"what is?"she asked him.  
  
"I can't read her mind."  
  
"What?But that's not possible."  
  
"Everything is possible Storm."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But that's not as strange as the fact that I can't figure out what happened.All those kids dying.She couldn't have possibly done it could she?"  
  
"Go talk to her professor,Maybe she'd talk to you."  
  
I quickly crawled back over to the corner and hid myself behind the bed.The door opened and a man in a wheel chair came in.He looked at me.His face looked kind and genlte.His eyes looked friendly and trustful.  
  
"Hello Auralye,welcome to Xavier's school for the talented."  
  
"Talented?"I asked.My voice was small and soft.  
  
"For mutants."He said.  
  
"But I'm not a mutant."I cried out.  
  
"You give off strong vibes of being one."He smiled."I don't quite understand why we couldn't of found you sooner.Your parents have been informed of what happened and they assumed you died at the school as well.No one could really,um..let's say identify the bodies.Well perhaps you could tell me what happened back there?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"That's all right."He said"For now,lets just get you settled.You'll be sharing rooms with Rogue.Tomorrow you'll start your learning."I nodded and followed him out.Storm,the women with white hair, led me to my new room and told me that Rogue will be back later.  
  
I sat on my new bed looking out the window. "I'm a mutant...."I whispered to myself.  
  
A few minutes later I heard a bell ring.Then some seconds after, the door opened.I turned to face a girl about a year or two older than me.  
  
"Who are you?"She asked rudely,frowning.  
  
"The professor told me that I'm suppose to share rooms with you,"  
  
"Oh,sorry if I seemed rude."she smiled at me.She looked much prettier when she wasn't frowning.  
  
"My name is Rogue.What's your's?"  
  
"Auralye."  
  
"Cool."Rogue said as she went to sit on her bed."What are your powers?"  
  
"I don't know..."I answered her truthfully.  
  
"You don't know?"She asked suprised.  
  
I stifled a yawn.She laughed."I'm sorry,You must be tired.You should get some sleep.I'm going to go find my boyfriend.See you later."She walked out the door.I laid back on my bed.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Auralye....you killed us!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"You deserve to die!"  
  
Their voices surrounded me as I sat there in the darkness shivering from the cold.My body was drenched in blood.There was blood everywhere on the ground.I covered my ears.Tears poured from my eyes.  
  
"You killed us!"they yelled.  
  
"No I didn't!"I screamed back.  
  
"You freak!"  
  
"I'm not a feak!"I yelled.  
  
Suddenly their bodies appeared among the blood on the floor.They were everywhere.They started crawling towards me.I shut my eyes tightly and began to scream.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Auralye!Wake up!Whats wrong?!"Rogue yelled shaking me roughly.I screamed loudly still unaware of where I was or what was happening.In my mind all I saw were the bodies crawling towards me.My eyes where still shut tight and my hands still covered my ears.Rogue continued to shake me,trying to wake me up.I gasped air in my lungs and opened my eyes quickly.I blindly reach out and grabbed Rogue's arms.There was a sudden surge of power and Rogue fell backwards.She let out a painful yell when the energy hit her.I sat up suddenly wide awake and breathing hard.  
  
"Rogue-"I breathed.Rogue painfully got up from the floor.Both her arms had red hand prints on them.I started to cry, a little frightened from what just happened.She sat on the bed next to me and held me suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?Why were you screaming?"She asked in an exaughsted tone.  
  
I shook my head violently and started to sob hard.Rogue hugged me in attempt to comfort me.She winced from the pain in her arms.  
  
"Their bodies....I didn't kill them.It's wasn't me.I'm not a freak..."I cried out as she rocked me back and forth trying to shoosh me.  
  
"It's all right...It's ok now.Go back to sleep."I nodded in agreement.She let go of me and I laid back on the bed.  
  
"We'll talk about what happened tomorrow during break."Then she went back to bed after bandaging her arms.  
  
"Sorry..."I whispered.  
  
"It's alright."She answered back.  
  
That was enough proof that I was really a mutant.I still didn't know specifically what powers I had.  
  
In about an hour or so I slowly drifted off to sleep.This time I dreamt of the time my mother took me to the zoo when I was younger.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Auralye.Wake up!!Your gonna be late!!"  
  
"Wha?"I opened my eyes to find Rogue standing over me.  
  
"Come on!Were gonna be late.Professor storm told me your classes yesterday.I'm suppose to be your guide today."She said to me.I yawned loudly and sat up.My things were on the foot of the bed.I quickly got out and looked through the bag.'please be here....'I thought to myself.I sighed with relief when I found the little jewelery box.I opened it up and sure enough my crystal necklace was still there.I took it out.It was a sort of purple color with silver flecks,just like my eyes.  
  
"Whats that?"Rogue asked.  
  
"It's just my necklace.I've had it since forever.Hey how did my things get here?"I asked her.  
  
She shrugged."The professors must have went and got them."I looked up at her and notice her arms where still wrapped.  
  
"I'm really sorry for hurting you,I didn't mean-"  
  
"We'll talk about it during break."She said cutting me off.  
  
I sighed and got out some of my clothes.A pair of jean shorts and a purple shirt.I went and took a quick shower and got dressed.To my dismay,my hair curled more than ever around my face.I put half of it up with a clip.Then left with Rogue to my first class.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
So...what does everyone think?Don't you guys wonder why she was found in a cave by the X-men?R&R 


End file.
